


"False Alarm"

by GlitterSkullFairy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azrael Prompt, Backstory, Car Accidents, Fluff, Gen, Hope, Lucifer Bingo 2019, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: "Ella was a gnarly car wreck when she was young.  And I showed up to, ah, do my angel of death thing…""But what?  False alarm?""It happens."We all know Rae-Rae is a big fat liar.Fourth entry for Lucifer bingo 2019.There were so many things I could have written for the prompt "Azrael," but I thought, why not just start at the beginning?





	"False Alarm"

Azrael hated car wrecks. They were the worst. She’d take a hospital or a battle over a car crash any day. At least people there knew what was happening. When people died so suddenly, they always had the same questions. “What happened?” “Can I say Goodbye?” “Why me?”

 _Why you?_ Because you idiots value convenience over safety. Because there will always be morons out there who think the speed limit is for other people. Because you all insist on zooming around at insane speeds in these crazy machines which could really do with better safety features.

Three cars had collided at an intersection, a crumpled mass of twisted metal and broken glass. She could already hear the sirens. People were climbing out the cars in front and at back, blood on their faces, clutching at limbs, clutching at each other. But the one in the middle…

A panicked woman in the driver’s seat was talking rapidly. “Ella? Ella, honey, can you hear me? Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll get you home soon, we’ll get you back to your Mom and Dad. I can hear the ambulance coming, honey, hold on.”

The child in the back didn’t even have a booster seat. She was only eight years old. Azrael could see that tiny bundle of years wrapped up inside her. She could also see one thin thread of life holding her soul to her body, no more than a hair’s breadth to it. But that soul- it was one of the bright ones, and it was hanging on to that thread so tightly, not wanting to give up. It didn’t matter. She was too far gone already, her death was inevitable. Even as far as surgery had come in the last fifty years, they wouldn’t be able to get in there in time to stop the bleeding. Cause of death would be internal hemorrhage and organ failure.

Azrael reached a hand through the shattered window. The thread of life was so thin, she wouldn’t even need her blade; it would snap under the weight of her fingers. But then the girl turned and saw her. Her blood stained lips turned up at the corners. She was trying to smile. The angel hesitated. Ella kept staring at her, hoping against all odds that this was a friend who could help. Her lips moved again, trying to speak. She couldn’t make out the words, but the prayer shot out of her soul like a flare gun. 

Azrael pulled her hand away. She couldn’t do it. Not when the child was looking at her like she was her saviour. Maybe, just this once, she could be. 

The Angel of Death reached over shoulder, and pulled out a tiny scrap of down from the top of her wing. She couldn’t heal her completely, it would raise too many questions. She brushed it, lightly, swiftly, over the girl’s forehead. The thread thickened, layers of light twining up all along its length, making it stronger.

Ella giggled. “That tickles,” she said.

“Ella, you’re awake!” the woman in the front almost shrieked. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts everywhere,” she said, her face creasing as she became more aware of her body again.

“Don’t worry, honey, help is coming.”

“It’s already here,” Ella said. “Hello, funny lady.”

“What lady?” the woman twisted in her seat, but she couldn’t move much. “I don’t see anyone.”

Ella looked straight at Azrael.

“Don’t worry,” the angel whispered. “You’re going to be fine. The pain is good, it means you’re alive. Hold onto it. Be brave.” At the same time, she was kicking herself. Healing the girl was one thing, and if anyone find out, she’d be in trouble. Talking to her took it to another whole level of wrong. But for some reason, she just couldn’t leave. She stayed right there, encouraging her, until the paramedics arrived. She watched, wishing she could hold the child’s hand while they worked on her. She waved as they wheeled her into the ambulance, and Ella waved back.

Invisible, Azrael followed them to the hospital, hovering over the operating table, just in case, but it all went well. Ella was reunited with her family, and she hid in the corner, watching as every brother got a hug. It reminded her of her own favourite brother- he used to hug her like that. She wondered if he still remembered how. He probably didn’t have anyone to hug down there. She missed him, but it had been too long, she couldn’t talk to him now, could she? 

Maybe she might just hang around here a bit more. After all, how much harm could hanging out with one little human do?


End file.
